The Marauder's Secret
by Hedwigsfeathers
Summary: ONESHOT. Lily gets frustrated that James always seems to find her, no matter where she hides. Takes place the second half of 6th year.


**The Marauder's Secret**

**Summary: **Lily gets frustrated that James always seems to find her, no matter where she hides. She goes through his room, looking for an answer! 6th year.. (Sorry if this story sucks, I loved the idea and just wrote it without stopping. Its a bit fluffy at the end, but ah well...)

**disclaimer: I do not own HP**

Lily huffed as she walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Her day had started off well enough. She felt extra confident as she had walked down the halls to her History of Magic class, she took notes _while _finishing up her Transfiguration essay, she had a lot of fun playing with Marlene and Alice in the lake, and ate a round meal, feeling a sweet nap tugging at the corners of her consciousness. Of course, as always since her 5th year, _he _had decided to ruin her day. He, being the arrogant, selfish, annoyingly handsome James Potter. Well, maybe she was being a little out of line. It was evident he was changing, growing into a man, maturing. He didn't prank nearly as often as usual, and when he did it was always good humoured. His best friend Sirius Black still occasionally hexed a Slytherin or two, but James broke that old habit. She had a feeling it had something to do with her, though she didn't want to let her head get the better of her. Of course, he still annoyed her whenever possible. Sure, he didn't ask her out as dramatically, embarrassing her the way he used to, and sure, he acted like a perfect gentleman around her. But he always seemed to know where she was.

She would be walking down an empty hidden corridor, taking a shortcut to one of her classes, and he would jump out from behind a statue of armour causing her to drop her books and bag, ink going everywhere. She would be walking by the lake and he would appear from behind a tree with a basket full of food, offering her to join him in his picnic. She would be locked up in an abandoned classroom, sitting in a dark corner with candle, quill, parchment and books laid about, finally getting some peace and quiet to finish her homework...and he would walk in, humming, saying he just needed some quiet time himself, and plopping himself down at a desk on the other side of the room, stealing glances her way. Of course, what troubled her most, was that she was enjoying this. She had taken to finding the most absurd places in Hogwarts to hide from him, just seeing if he would show up. And he did.

The previous Monday she had charmed a bubble around her head, and dove into the lake, sitting a comfortable 30 feet below the surface, when James had showed up, gills sprouting from his neck, saying Sirius had lost his marbles while playing Quidditch. Then, Wednesday, she had taken some polyjuice potion, leftover from her Potions class, and looked just like her friend Mary, to Mary's amusement of course. James had walked right up to her, his jaw dropping in shock, and turned around and walked quickly away. She had bent over double with laughter, and her and her friends were still laughing in the common room, eyeing the four Marauder's who were sitting by the window. And, just yesterday, for example, she had mustered her strength to fly, and was sitting tucked away on the roof of Hogwarts, hidden by several surrounding towers. She was enjoying the air immensely while completing her Charms homework, when sure enough, James came flying over to her. He had stopped next to her, mumbling something about looking for the snitch. She couldn't help but smile at him when he asked her if she had seen it.

"Uh, no." She said, amusement sparkling in her eyes. He grinned back at her and started to walk toward her, a mischievous smile playing at the corners of his lips. She had been staring, so she quickly ducked her head, and mumbled something about homework. He had chuckled, and when she looked up, he was gone. Oh god, if she kept acting like this, she was sure to embarrass herself. It seemed as she had gradually started warming up to him near the beginning of second term, his visits had starting appearing more frequent. Now, it was an everyday thing. She plopped down on her bed, her eyes scrunched in confusement. She tried to make herself feel annoyed at the fact he could find her anywhere, anytime, but really she felt thrilled by it. An idea popped in her head. She jumped back off of her bed and left the girls dormitory. The common room was nearly empty with most people studying outside.

She hurried up the boys staircase and found the 6th year boys dorm. Wrinkling her nose when she stepped inside.. boy, these guys could sure use more help from the house elves. She didn't know how many cleaned the rooms, but they needed double the help. Dirty clothes were everywhere, bits of parchment and broken quills, Quidditch magazines tossed about and half empty boxes of Honeydukes sweets. Finding the bed and table she was sure was Jame's, judging by the snitch that was trapped flying around a glass container, she started looking through his things. She felt slightly guilty, but reminded herself that he invaded _her _privacy nearly everyday. Making sure to put everything back in its proper place, she spent nearly 15 minutes looking for something she didn't know the identity of. Disappointed, she had started to toss the History of Magic textbook back to the pile of dirty underwear it had previously rested, when a piece of square parchment fell out. It caught her eye because of the movement. Her eyes gradually got wider and wider and the excitement bubbled in her throat, a triumphant laugh escaping her when she finally saw her _own _name, in the tiny version of the 6th year boys dormitory.

So this is how they get away with so much! She thought. This was a real treasure. Who knows how much powerful magic was put into making it. She instantly knew her friends Dorcas and Alice were sitting beside their favorite tree in the grounds, and the headmaster was pacing his office. Something caught her eye that made her start. The tiny dot labeled James was making its way towards the Gryffindor common room. Hurriedly, she put the parchment back where she found it, tossed the book back to the floor, ran down the steps at break neck speed. She then exited the common room bumping into the very James Potter himself.

"Sorry," she mumbled before taking off at a run down the hall.

James looked back at her confused. She hadn't exactly seemed upset, merely anxious. He turned away and climbed through the portrait hole.

Lily slowed to stop on the 4th floor, doubling over because of the stitch in her side. Then she leaned back against the wall, sliding to the floor. She felt a little angry, knowing that she could never be hidden from any of them. That they knew every single persons location in Hogwarts, not to mention who knows how many secret passages. _'The Marauder's Map'... _it had clearly stated on the top in big curly calligraphy. Who knows how many laws they broke to create that, but she couldn't help feeling a little awed and impressed by the amount of magic it must have took. She also couldn't help the familiar feeling of excitement that rushed down her body when she knew all James had to do to find her was look at the map. A grin graced her delicate face, and an idea formed in her mind. Lily was a good girl, but at the moment was feeling very bad. Inspired, she made her way to the 5th floor.

--

James walked over to his bed and reached for the marauder's map. He was determined to find Lily, although not for his normal reasons. She had looked like someone seeing a ghost for the first time, with just a little bit of excitement. He knew something had to be up, so he was determined to find out what. James had taken to finding Lily almost daily. He knew she no longer though of him as the big-headed toerag she once did, and they were on funny terms. They had conversations occasionally. She would even sit with him at the Gryffindor table during lunch sometimes, laughing good naturedly with him and his friends. At first, she had yelled at him, now she merely looked annoyed, but he could tell as of late she was starting to enjoy his company, even if she told herself differently. James looked over the map. It took him about 5 minutes to locate her name with all the hundreds of dots moving around. When he did, his jaw dropped.

Sighing, there was no way he could confront her now. He started to tuck the map back into his book when he noticed it was opened at a different page from where he had left it. Instead of the funny looking illustration of a troll, he was looking at sketch of The old Diagon Alley from the late 1800s. Frowning, he looked around at his bed. Even though his portion of the boys dorm was just as messy as everyone else's (except Peter's of course), he still noticed a few objects out of place. Then he noticed something else that drew his attention immediately. A couple of tiny flower blossoms lay at his pillows. Picking them up he realised they were from the fig tree, and he knew a particular person who had sat at that very tree just before lunch. Remembering Lily's face, and how she had the tiniest trace of mischief on it, he wiped the map clean, and whistling with a spring in his step, he made his way to the 5th floor.

--

Lily sat nervously wondering if James would meet her here. She had bumped into him, and she was sure he would try to find her to see what had her so riled. She pulled her hair back and gave an annoying glance at the portrait of the woman who was giggling at her incoherent musings. She just hoped the ghost of Moaning Myrtle didn't show up and ruin her plans.

--

James stopped hesitantly in front of the door, wondering if he should go inside. Surely she was expecting him, after all, or she wouldn't have came here _directly_ after knocking into him, knowing he would come looking for her, and now knowing there was no way he could _not_ find her. He grinned and threw on his invisibility cloak, whispering the password before the door unlocked.

--

Lily blew some bubbles out of her eyes and shut them, leaning back against the smooth marble of the bathtub. She was filled with doubt, wondering if he would come. Maybe he thought it to risky, thinking she would go beyond hexing him if he approached her in her current state. Then again, he was male with hormones. Surely he would at least want a glance of her covered in bubbles before winking and turning around, before she called him back of course. She inhaled the glorious lavender scent that relaxed her and enjoyed the wonderful warm water the soothed her body. Her hand went down into the water and between her legs for a stimulating massage. She was just thinking she hoped James got here before her skin got all wrinkly when a husky voice whispered into her ear.

"Enjoying yourself.." the smirk (and the lust) was evident in his voice.

Lily screamed and dove down under the bubbles, not registering the hot tingles that went down her body at the sound of his voice that close to her and his breath on her neck.

She swam underwater and made her way to the other side, popping up to look wildly around. She heard a door slam, and realised he was gone. Disappointment filling her, she slammed her wet palm on the floor behind her. Of course he would run, with her screaming like a woman about to be raped. She knew why she responded that way of course. She had never been so intimatly close to anyone before. She had made out with several boyfriends in her past, but never got past first base. She felt a longing she had never felt before. He would probably avoid her a little while, embarrassed at the situation. She was fixing to climb out and go sulk in her room when she felt a finger glide over her arm. Her breathing hitched and her eyes fluttered closed. Maybe he had another secret she had yet to discover, since she obviously missed him being in the room.

"_Lily..." _the soft voice whispered in her ear. A trail of goosebumps made their way down her neck and arms as she leaned further back, her head resting on the floor.

"_Do you want this?_" James asked.

Lily couldnt speak for the exhilarating sensations that captured her entire body, she merely groaned. Apparently, that answer was sufficient, because she gasped when she felt a soft warm tongue on her neck, leaving wet kisses down to her collar bone. Her arms reached up and wrapped around Jame's neck and her eyes fluttered open, looking straight up into his. The beautiful light golden hazel that they once were now showed a dark chestnut that was clouded with desire. James began to kiss her arms and neck again. Lily with her eyes closed didn't noticed he was also removing his garments as well. Her eyes flew open as she felt a splash in front of her. She looked at James, her jaw slightly open. His muscular chest and arms glistened with water and and small crystal bubbles as he walked a step forward, pressing her to the wall of the bathtub. She groaned and her eyes rolled back in her head, as she felt his entire body pressed against hers. Hot tremors moved in her and she felt his lips touch hers. The first kiss was gentle, his arms wrapped around her waist. They became more intense when she wrapped her legs around him and dug her fingers through his wet hair. His hands moved all over her body, his rough palms making her skin feel like butter.

Some of the candles that had lit the room had burned out, now the room was the darkest shade of gold. Lily gasped as James mouth roamed her body. He couldn't really do everything he wanted to do to her without swallowing a mouthful of sudsy water, so they preceded to much bigger and better things. The mermaid in the portrait laughed, covering her mouth so as not to interrupt, at the sound of the heated moans that echoed off of the humid walls. Then she dove into the water, thinking they needed their privacy, even from a painting.

When the were both dry and content, well over an hour later, she reemerged from her hiding place. Winking at the boy, he winked back as he walked the girl out of the bathroom, his arm around her waist.

--


End file.
